


Tomber Amoureux (To Fall in Love)

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien was homeschooled, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Gift Exchange, Google helped with translating, He knows what Adrien needs in his life, ML Secret Santa, Vincent is a true matchmaker, get ready to be served fluff and romance, this story is so cheesy even Plagg wouldn't be able to handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: It is said things happen in our lives for a reason; from the choices we make to the people we meet, it can make a huge impact and create changes in life. But it's also how we deal with those changes that can determine the outcome of our future. For Adrien, his pristine world shifts when he encounters a gorgeous stranger. He's never dealt with feelings like this before and this mystery woman has never met someone quite like Adrien.





	Tomber Amoureux (To Fall in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HariWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/gifts).



> Here is your gift HariWrites!! I've noticed you like to write AU's, so I attempted to give it a shot. This was the second fic I wrote as a gift to you, so if you want to read the first one, let me know :D. I do hope you enjoy this story and have a Miraculous Christmas and a Happy New Year :)

Adrien Agreste was a successful man.

Just like his father shaped him to be, he was perfect, without any flaws, and very articulate with how the business at Gabriel fashions ran. Everyone who met him treated him exactly as they would his father, usually commenting on how he was almost like a spitting image with his hair jelled back and sporting a somewhat stoic demeanor. However, a couple differences were that his hair was a little longer and his eyes stood out as a vibrant green, showing a softer side to him. At the age of twenty three, he had no close friends and didn’t mind keeping it that way.

Everything in his life went smoothly and gracefully, just how he liked it.

That is until a certain someone literally crashed into his life.

 

“Oof!” Adrien’s breath was knocked out of him when a small body collided with his, causing them both to tumble onto the cold ground. He laid there dazed, looking up at the sunny, clear blue winter sky through his sunglasses.

“I am _so_ sorry!” A sweet voice exclaimed next to him.

There was the scuffling sound of someone scrambling up, and before he knew it, his coat was being grabbed and he was hoisted to his feet.

Clearing his throat and wiping off the dirt on his black clothes, he replied curtly. “It’s fine.”

“I’m still very sorry! I was rushing because I’m going to be late to my first day of work and I didn’t see you there before it was too late and I hope you’re okay-,” the voice rambled on.

Adrien sighed and finally glanced up. “Look it’s not a problem…,” his firm words died out as he was struck by the beauty of the woman before him.

With dark hair that shone blue in the light of the sun cascading down her shoulders, pink lips pursed in worry, and eyebrows scrunched together, she was a site to behold. Her red pea coat was ruffled and slightly dirty while the black tights on one of her legs had been torn near the knee above red heeled ankle boots. The most stunning of all however were her cerulean blue eyes peering into his, concern swimming in the deep pools.

A weird sensation started swirling in his gut, one that was foreign to him.

Swallowing, Adrien tried to find his voice again but she beat him to it.

“Oh! You’ve got some dirt on your face,” the woman stepped close to him and reached up to swipe her thumb across his cheek. Pleasant tingles erupted where her skin touched his.

He was speechless. Where were these weird feelings coming from and why? He’s never felt this way before. Soon he could feel the telltale signs of an uncommon blush heating up his face.

“Monsieur, are you okay? You got really red all of a sudden,” she unwound an emerald green scarf from around her neck he hadn’t noticed before until now. “Here, for all the trouble I’ve caused you I’d like you to have one of my creations.” With that, she wrapped the warm scarf around his neck with care and stepped back to send him a sweet smile.

Now his heart was doing somersaults in his chest and it was getting harder to breathe. He could only manage to get out a whispered, “thank you,” before those blue eyes went wide with shock as she looked over his shoulder.

“Is that the time?! Son of a biscuit I’m late!” she darted around him and started sprinting down the sidewalk towards the building he just came from.

Delicately, he rubbed the soft material of the scarf between his fingers, a toothy smile peeking out between his lips. Then shaking his head, he willed the emotions away and continued on his journey to the café across the street to have his lunch. He was a gentleman first and foremost, so he was not going to let his thoughts and feelings overcome him just because a stranger showed him some love he was desperately deprived of.

A gorgeous woman like her probably already had someone anyway.    

 

A few days later, Adrien was walking on his way to work past a photo shoot in the park when he heard his name being called. Turning around at the familiar voice, he smiled politely on reflex at his old photographer Vincent.

“ _Señor_ Adrien! How long it’s been!” Vincent shouted cheerfully, hastily making his way over to him.

Adrien chuckled. “It has been a while. How’s life?”

“ _Mi fa cagare_!” The man swore in Italian as his hands flew up in the air. “Your father wanted pictures of the new young romance perfume but the main model Richard just called and cancelled!” He gestured to the completed set up behind him. “Everything is ready but no model! All the backup models are busy and I can’t get a hold of anyone to help!”

Adrien observed the frazzled photographer for another moment then resolutely gave in. Taking a deep breath full of possible regret and letting it out heavily, he put a calming hand on Vincent’s shoulder. “I’ll be your model.”

Vincent beamed with his grin positively radiant, along with something else. “ _Grazie_ Adrien! I am in your debt.”

Holding up a finger, Adrien gave him a stern look. “Only this one time though. I am not going back to modeling as a full time job again, so don’t try to convince me otherwise.”

“ _Bien sûr_ , of course.” Nodding his head in approval, Vincent turned around and immediately started shouting orders to the crew members.

Moving along after him, Adrien left Nathalie a voicemail of his whereabouts and plans then was soon swept up into the organized chaos. He didn’t pay much attention to anything around him; instead, he went with the motions of once more being a living doll. Before he knew it, he was dressed and all done up in makeup, sitting languidly on the freezing lip of an empty fountain. The white overcoat fit him nicely, paired with whitewashed blue jeans, black leather boots, and a grey beanie snuggled onto his normal hairstyle.

He poised how he remembered before he quit the modeling gig a few years back. It felt kind of awkward at first, but soon he was into the old rhythm again and completed each new shot with ease.

But apparently to his photographer, it wasn’t good enough.

With a humming noise of disapproval, Vincent gazed at the pictures in deep thought.

“This isn’t quite right,” he muttered under his breath and clicked his tongue.

“Am I doing anything wrong?” Adrien asked.

Vincent paused. “…no. It’s just…something is missing.” With a snap of his fingers, he bellowed, “Dupain-Cheng!”

There was a flurry of footsteps then Adrien’s heart skipped a beat when he recognized the mystery woman approaching them. All he could do was stare while she stood with assurance in her pink trench coat adorned with a blue scarf around her neck next to Vincent.

“What is it Monsieur?” she asked politely.

“You’re the newest intern are you not?” he inquired. After the nod of her head, he continued. “With your fresh eyes, tell me, what would you do to make this more romantic, more appealing?”

Adrien was puzzled. From what he knew of Vincent, he never asked someone for another opinion or tips, _especially_ from a new intern. Father wouldn’t be pleased either if he found out.

While she studied the photos on the camera, Adrien caught Vincent’s eye and noticed a mischievous twinkle in them. He was instantly put on high alert.

“Well,” she began, “I would probably leave the main outfit be but I’d make a few changes in accessories.”

Vincent made a show of his hands towards Adrien. “Show me what you would do then Mademoiselle.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at his photographer as she stepped up to him. The stern look was instantly wiped from him however when she pulled off his beanie and began ruffling his hair. The carefully coifed strands were now falling freely around his face while he gazed at her in awe. After she stepped back, he could still feel the tingling of her fingers in his hair and a shiver went up his spine.

Slowly, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

By just one slight change to his appearance that he had kept up for years, Adrien felt different. It was as though he was freed from something, making him feel extremely light.

Warmth bloomed and spread in his chest.

Clueless to her life changing actions, the intern unwound the blue scarf from her neck and wrapped it neatly around his. Staring at her intently and swallowing hard, Adrien was reminded of her kindness from a few days ago and desperately tried to squash down the rising emotions he has spent years repressing.

When she moved back from him and that sincere smile appeared on her face again, he saw his mother’s smile and instantly knew he was falling for this woman fast.

“How does that look Monsieur?” her question brought him out of his trance. Adrien blinked to clear his vision in time to see his fully smirking photographer.

 _“Si! Perfecto!_ ” Vincent clapped, overjoyed with the scene. “Is there anything else?”

Adrien refused to meet her observing eyes and studied the ground instead. Why was he shy all of a sudden? He’s an Agreste! These emotions shouldn’t be slipping out of his control. Yet even so, he could tell a blush was forming on his cheeks from the sensation of heat prickling along his skin.

She hummed. “If you’re going for a romantic vibe, the next best way to capture it is to find someone to be in the shots with him.”

There was a brief period of silence.

“You are absolutely right,” Adrien could hear the satisfaction in Vincent’s voice. “Unfortunately, I don’t have anyone who could fill in at the moment. Would you be willing to do it?”

So that was his plan all along.

Sly, scheming photographers.

 “M-me?!” She spluttered. He glanced up to see her eyes blown wide. “I’m not…this isn’t something I’m cut out for.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien interrupted, his shyness disappearing as he rose from the fountain to look down at her.   

Waving her hands around, she gave him a flustered look. “My job is to be _behind_ the camera, not in front of it!” she squeaked.

“But can you do it differently this one time?” he pleaded.

“ _No_!”

Adrien furrowed his brows in thought. Well, there is one of two ways he could influence her to help. By encouraging, or teasing.

He chose the latter.

A grin gradually began to appear on his face as he leaned in. “Aww…” he crooned. “Is someone camera shy?”   

Her cheeks went bright red. “I…I _am not_ camera shy.”

“Prove it.”

A steely glint showed up in her eyes suddenly as she leaned in as well and poked him in the chest.

His heart stuttered in response.

“You know what? I will.” She stated with such confidence, his brain lost all ability to function. “Watch me, pretty boy.”

Vincent laughed joyfully behind them.

 

Adrien smiled in pure bliss at the camera pointed towards them.

If future photo shoots will be more like this, scratch what he said earlier and sign him up for the next one.

After the woman had agreed, she was briefly whisked away to change into Gabriel brand clothes and have her makeup done. When she emerged from the tent, she had successfully stolen the very breath from his lungs with the belted black wrap coat fit snugly to her body, a light pink cashmere scarf around her neck to match his, and white suede boots over dark blue skinny jeans. Makeup natural and light, she looked stunning.

Now here they were sitting next to each other, knees touching, on the edge of the fountain and Adrien couldn’t be happier.

Well, he could think of _one_ reason how he could be happier but it probably wasn’t going to happen.

“Okay, now face one another and flirt,” Vincent ordered.

Adrien effortlessly composed himself into the suave persona everyone loved. Turning to her with a smirk now in place, he casually lifted up the hand in her lap to give her knuckles a whisper of a kiss. He was delighted to see a splash of red grow across her cheeks.

“I never did get your first name my Lady?” Adrien questioned as he set her hand down and gently grabbed the other to hold between them.

Suddenly appearing bold, she leaned towards him with a playful quirk on her lips, “That’s a secret Monsieur.”

His eyebrow rose. “I could easily find out…”

“If you do that, I won’t have any reason to trust you.”

“Very well,” he conceded. “I’ll wait for you to tell me yourself. In the meantime, I’ll give you cute nicknames, Buginette.”

“Really,” she deadpanned.

They were so caught up in each other, the sounds of Vincent’s camera clicking faded into the rest of the background noise.

 It was just the two of them.

“Yeah,” Adrien continued, “When I first saw you a few days ago, you reminded me of a ladybug.”

She blinked, and then narrowed her eyes to scrutinize him. “Have we met before?”

He gave her a genuine smile. “Thanks for the green scarf. It’s quite comfy.”

Eyes widening in realization, her mouth popped open as well. “Oh my goodness that was _you_!”

Adrien started chuckling at her baffled expression.

“ _Cat man_!”

He abruptly stopped and gave her a confused look. “Cat man..?”

“Yes!” she laughed in disbelief. “You had those sunglasses on that were Cat Eye styled.” Shaking her head, she gave him a wide, pearly white smile that did things to his poor heart. “I felt bad for knocking you over but after seeing those I didn’t feel as horrible.”

Adrien gasped in mock offense and put a hand on his chest. “Come on those are _vintage_! Don’t insult my Cat Eyes.”

“Alright _Chaton_ don’t get your tail in a twist,” she said rolling her eyes fondly.

He spluttered. “I am not a _kitten!_ I am a _man_!”

“Keep telling yourself that _Minou_.”

Pouting, Adrien muttered, “I’m supposed to give you nicknames...”

Reaching up, she tapped a finger to his nose, effectively causing his body to shut down. “Two can play at that game _Chat_.”

“Alright we have enough flirt!” Vincent cut in loudly, causing the two of them to jump and crash land back to reality. “These photos are _magnifique_!” His photographer gushed while he flipped through them.

“Does that mean we’re done?” The woman asked as she twisted her hands together.

“ _Nope!_ ” Vincent got back into position in front of them. “Now it’s time for the kissing!”

Adrien’s insides gave a jolt then he watched her face go pale. “ _What?_ ” she screeched.

Waving his hands in a shooing motion, Vincent replied impatiently, “We need smooching then we’re done!”

She seemed visibly uncomfortable with the notion so Adrien shoved his nerves and excitement aside and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her and face him. “Hey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said soothingly.

Pursing her lips, she looked down for a moment then peered up at him through her lashes.

Was she trying to kill him?

“I…guess I can go through with it,” she said uncertainly.

Adrien brightened with glee. “That’s the spirit! And hey, at least you get to kiss this handsome face!” He pointed to himself.

Oh _god_ why did he say that?

She giggled then pretended to search around him. “I don’t know…you might have gotten yourself mixed up with someone else.”

Gasping, he put both hands over his heart and feigned a look of pain. “OH! You killed my ego! Now only a true loves kiss could bring me back to life!” he wailed dramatically.

He watched with satisfaction as she laughed and shook her head. “You’re such a cheesy goofball! Okay, _fine_ come here.”

They both leaned in and the silliness was quick to wash away. It felt to Adrien as though a gravitational pull was bringing the two of them together. With each millisecond that went by, Adrien’s heart beat faster in anticipation, threatening to break out of his chest. His eyes drifted shut, then the next thing he knew his lips landed on hers.

Soft.

That was the first thing to register in his mind. Then oh so tenderly, he began to move his lips, prompting her to do the same. Lifting a hand up, he cradled her jaw and angled it slightly to deepen the kiss. The warmth he felt in his chest grew and he relished in the feeling as he tasted her strawberry flavored lip gloss. He gave a nibble on her lower lip and she made a sound in the back of her throat, making him hum with delight.

All too soon they were pulling away, and he opened his eyes to see her reddened lips before peering into her blue irises. They were locked onto his, eagerly waiting for his next move. Once again, he began inching closer to those tantalizing lips…

“And that’s a wrap!” The annoying voice of his photographer shouted excitedly, breaking the magic surrounding them.

Adrien sighed in disappointment as she got up and straightened out her coat.

Vincent walked over to her and gave a pat on her shoulder. “You did great _Chérie_! A true natural!”

She looked down bashfully and gave out a quiet, “ _Merci_ ,” then started walking away towards the changing rooms without glancing back.

Feeling the heavy dread of possibly never seeing the mystery woman again, Adrien shot up off the fountain ignoring Vincent’s praises and jogged towards her.

“Wait!” he called out.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

He came to a halt a few feet from her.

It was as though Adrien forgot the French language because he had so much he wanted to say and ask but he didn’t know where to start. He opened his mouth then realized it was snowing around them. For a moment, he watched as the small flakes gathered on her dark hair and black coat, making her appear like the ethereal beauty of the moon shining in the starry night sky.

He didn’t even know her name and he was completely smitten.

“Yes?” she asked, bringing him out of his stupor.     

Clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, he asked, “Will we meet again my Lady?”

She broke out that wonderful smile again and winked at him.

“We’ll see, _Chaton_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End :3
> 
> Just kidding, I fully plan on continuing this (no surprise there). I also don't know why I need to have photo shoots in my gift fics, it just happens I swear. It was fun writing Adrien and Marinette as their "superhero selves," not knowing the others name and acting as they would from the show. It has been awhile since I last wrote, so this may have been a little rusty but I tried my best :') 
> 
> Also, "Mi fa cagare!" is Italian slang for "It makes me poop!" to our "It's awful!" in American. Thank you Google.


End file.
